The photo
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: What would happen if Amy realizes that Sheldon and she were in the same place before they met? Based on episode 11x09


"That annoying woman sounds like old Amy," Howard said after listening to what had happened 7 years ago with Leonard's laptop.

"Hey, Amy has never been annoying." Sheldon frowned at his friend.

"Obviously you did not notice because she used to be very similar to you with the difference that she has breasts" Sheldon stood up and covered Amy with her body.

"And you have no right to be looking at my woman's breasts. "

"Are you saying I was annoying?" she said trying not to attach great importance to Sheldon's adorable jealousy. Everyone looked at each other without knowing what to answer-Why did you never tell me?

"Now that I remember ... Leonard told me all the time and Penny also commented a couple of times" Amy turned around and looked at her friends who seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"Ames ... I ..." Penny started but her friend had already left the apartment.

Sheldon wanted to go after his fiancée because he realized that Amy had been upset and it was his duty to make her feel better but his best friend prevented.

"I think it's best that we leave her alone for a while."

"I don't understand why she got so upset" Raj said without understanding Amy's reaction

Amy was lying in her bed without understanding why she had reacted in that way, she remembered very well the time when she used to think almost like her fiancé and understood perfectly because at first she should not have liked her friends. Maybe she should go and apologize to Leonard and Penny for his attitude ... she was about to go to his friends' apartment when she remembered something, went back to the room and looked around.

Minutes later Sheldon entered his room where he found Amy sitting on the bed with her laptop on her legs.

"Hello" said Sheldon not knowing what else to say.

"Hi babe," Amy said and her fiance sighed calmly, seeing that her anger was over. "What happened with our friends?"

"Raj and Howard went home and Leonard and Penny went to see if Zack still has the laptop"Amy nodded and kept looking for something on her laptop "Are you okay? "asked he without looking away.

"Yes, and I regret having acted that way. Thanks for your concern. "She went to Sheldon and gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I wanted to come at once to see how you were doing but Leonard told me that it was better that you were alone for a while. "

" He was right. "

" Leonard being right? What's Next? Howard getting his Ph.D.? "Amy shook her head amused as she watched Sheldon walk to the bathroom.

"I can't believe it," Amy said a little high than usual, causing Sheldon to come out of the bathroom without a shirt and very worried.

"What happens? Is someone attacking us? "He asks as he holds one of Amy's creams like a sword.

Amy smiled and got on her knees on the bed to approach Sheldon, took the cream from his hands and pulled him up so that he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Amy, are we going to...? "

"No ... yet," she replied, still smiling as she grabbed he laptop again.

"Who is he?" Sheldon asked when he saw a picture of Amy sitting next to a smiling man.

"My date of 2010" Sheldon looked at his fiancee with a frown.

"I know you don't have an eidetic memory like me, but I can't believe you don't remember that I was your date of 2010. "

" Of course I remember, I could never forget the man I met in my second date in 2010"

"Second? I thought the agreement with your mother that you had an date once a year. "

"At least one date a year. "

"Why did you never tell me? "

"Since our first date I told you that I had dates with other men"

"But you never told me you already had a date that year. "

"I did not think it was necessary " she noticed that Sheldon's expression changed" Why does it bother you so much that I went out with another man the same year that I went out with you? "

Sheldon looked again at the photo of Amy and that man with his arms crossed and frowning.

"It does not bother me" he answered without looking at her. Amy took Sheldon's chin with her hand to look at him and Sheldon sighed. "Well, yes it bothers me. It bothers me that you went out with that man the same year you went out with me. What would have happened if you had enjoyed your date with him? We would never have met, we would not be living together, we would not be getting married-an idea crossed his mind, he got up and started walking around the room "Maybe you were married, maybe you would even have ... "

"Sheldon, please calm down " Amy took him by the hand and seated him on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Do you regret having chosen me instead of him and that's why you were looking at his picture?" Asked Sheldon with fear.

"Of course not. I will never regret having chosen you. "She approached him and kissed him on the lips." I love you"

"I love you too." He gave Amy another kiss. "I don't understand why you were looking at his picture," he said, frowning again.

"Look at the picture," she said, handing him the laptop.

"Why would I want to keep seeing that picture? "

"You just look at the picture well. "

"Well," he said reluctantly. "Wait ... Are those behind you Howard and Leonard?"

"Yes and there is also Rajesh and that orange arm that appears there, must be you" Amy looked at her fiancé and smiled " I was the annoying woman that Penny attended that day. "

"We were in the same place before we met. "

"Maybe we were in the same places several times and we didn't realize. "

"There are some things that I don't understand ... How is it that you didn't recognize Penny if you had talked to her? Why do you still keep this photo? And most importantly, why did you agree to go on a date with me if you had already gone out with him? "

"I didn't recognize Penny because before I used to not pay attention to people that didn't interest me, like this man, if it was not for the photo I would not even remember how it is. At that time Penny was a simple waitress who I thought she would never see again. "Sheldon nodded in understanding, he was sure that if it were not for his eidetic memory he wouldn't remember many of the people he had met.

"About why I keep this photo ... Before starting to have a relationship with you, I used to kept everything that served as evidence to prove to my mother that I had dates at least once a year and after we started dating I forgot to erase all that, until now. "

"Wait ... I want to see the photos" he said taking his hand to avoid deleting the folder with the photographs of his other dates.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Sheldon nodded. "And will not you be jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous" Amy looked at him with a smile because she knew perfectly well that her adorable fiancé was jealous- And first I want you to tell me why you agreed to go out with me if you had already had an appointment that year.

"Fine"

 _Amy was on her laptop making corrections to a document from her most recent studio when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a new mail notification. Believing it would be something related to the job was to check her mail when she realized that it was from the website to find dates in which she was registered with an announcement that said "WE FIND YOUR PERFECT MATCH". Amy looked at the message for a few seconds wondering if she should go to the page and see who it was, but for what? She had already had a date that year and his mother seemed satisfied._

 _She was about to erase the mail when her scientific curiosity got the better of her ... If he was supposed to be his perfect partner ... this mysterious man must have been very intelligent._

 _She went to the page of the dates and immediately appeared the photo and the name of that man._

" _Dr. Sheldon Cooper-read aloud to herself-has an impressive career and according to this is more intelligent than I thought ..._ " _she said after reading all the data of Sheldon_ " _Well, I think it will be interesting to know him_ " _she immediately accept the request of the Dr. Cooper without imagining that doing so would change her life forever._

"I love your scientific curiosity," said Sheldon, kissing her on the forehead.

"It still amazes me all that happened after that day." Amy looked at Sheldon and then at the ring in her hand.

"I'm glad that even though you had a date that year, you decided to go out with me. "

"Since that moment I realized that you were amazing -he kissed her cheek- Besides, I'm glad you gave in to the blackmail of Raj and Howard with the dirty suck.

"It is a pity that you had already proven to your mother that you had a date that year, if not now we had a picture of our first date. "

"I think it was the best, I'm sure if i had asked you for a picture you would have scared and you would have left. "

"Yes, you're right," said Sheldon, knowing very well that this was what he would have done.

"But I think you'll like this" she take her laptop again and look in another folder.

"Where did you get it from?" Sheldon asked when he saw a picture of the two of them on their first date.

"Raj took the photo before leaving and sent it to me after we started dating. "

"Why have you never taught me? "

"I was going to do it ... the day of our wedding. I wanted it to be a nice surprise. "

"It is," Sheldon said, looking at the picture.

"I'm glad you liked it." Amy rested her head on Sheldon's shoulder. "I like the way you're looking at me, with your Koala's face.

"It's not my Koala's face. It's my Amy's face"


End file.
